Powerpuffs in love
by lilcutie angel
Summary: BLossom and Buttercup get's their happy ending, but poor Bubbles didnt. This heartbreak from the guy she loved led her on verge of suicide. did she do it in the end? plz R
1. Default Chapter

Back to school

"WAKE UP YOU TWO! School's finally here! I am so

Excited to see all my friends again." Bubbles screamed early in the morning. " (Sleepily) Bubbles, chill out…school is not for another four hours…" Yawned Blossom. " BOTH OF YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL…not the best topic at five o' Clock in the morning." Bubbercup was mad for being woken up so early. " (Energetic) But I am soooooooo excited to go back…I wonder if we'll meet anyone new this year." Bubbles wondered out loud. " BUBBLES! NOT THE BEST TOPIC AT FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Blossom and Buttercup was losing their patience with Bubbles. (They both went back to sleep, leaving Bubbles alone, thinking about the rest of the day).

_Seven o' clock in the morning (two hours later) Blossom and Buttercup woke up finding Bubbles not in the room._" Where's Bubbles?" Blossom had just noticed. "Knowing her, she's probably outside the school observing how many new cracks it got in the bricks over the winter holidays." Buttercup joked. (Blossom & Buttercup laughed hysterically as they went down the stairs.) " Good morning girls, thrilled to go back to school?" The professor was already in the kitchen. Blossom was rolling eyes: "yeah, sure". Buttercup agreed: " Whatever.." " Now girls, school is a great way to get better education and meet new friends. Why can't you guys be like Bubbles? She's really excited to go back." Professor pointed out. Blossom& Bubbles laugh out loud)

" Hey by the way, do you know where Bubbles is anyways? We woke up and found her not in the room." They asked. (The professor raised one eyebrow) "Oh, she thought you guys probably wouldn't notice. Well…surprise, surprise…anyways, she's already eaten her breakfast. She is in the computer room, organizing her backpack…something you two should do as Well…after you finish eating." The professor pointed out sharply. " Oh yeah…um…did we get any homework?" Blossom had just remembered. Buttercup was nicking: Um…I don't think so. Blossom:" Okay, good…other wise we'll get detention at recess…and you know how much we hate that." They both sat down and ate their favorite cereals, Jasioes and cheerios combined together in milk.

" I hope we get a new homeroom teacher…I don't like Ms. Eaglebites…she's too strict about homework…and she likes to be the center of attention. But the thing is…she's even uglier than Medusa…one look at her and you wouldn't be able to eat your lunch." Buttercup prayed while eating. " I know! Remember the time where she wore the TALLEST high heels you could ever find on Earth, just to get all of us to look at her…and she ended up tripping for like a gazillion times that day because she's not use to wearing high heels." Blossom agreed. (Laughing hysterically)

_Bubbles appeared in the kitchen. _Bubble said:" finally woke up! Geez… I thought you guys wouldn't get up unless the Earth orbited behind Jupiter…Did you finish all of your homework? Buttercup (confused): we'd homework? Blossom: Uh oh…" " We had to write a paragraph on the solar system and what we had learned in that unit." Bubbles said matter-of-factly. Buttercup& Blossom: (rushing to finish their cereal) Let's do it really fast…after all, we still have an hour before school starts.

They both finished their cereal and rushed to the computer room. (They were both hunting through her backpack)

" Um…Blossom…what homework was she talking about? Because I think I forgot it at school…my backpack is practically empty." Buttercup panicked. "Mine too…oh no…this time we are really in for it." Blossom was just as scared. " A good scare is a great way to start off the morning don't you think?" Said Bubbles laughing out loud uncontrollably. (Blossom& Buttercup froze) " YOU MEAN YOU WERE JUST KIDDING? THANK GOD!" (The professor appeared at the door) "Are you girls finished getting organized for school yet? You have to go in 5 minutes." " Oh YAY! I get to see all my friends in 5 minutes!" Bubbles squealed. " And Ms. Eaglebites…" Buttercup added. " Who cares…WE"RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" Bubbles insisted. The girls left their house and headed for Brightstars Middle School. At the office, they found out about their classes…it turns out that they were all in 7C, which meant that they were in the same class. The girls headed happily to their class.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Surprise, Surprise 

"YES! We got a new teacher; it's not Ms. Eaglebites anymore." It was Buttercup's turn to squeal. " I know…our new teacher is Mr. Moo..Jjo..Oj..? Moojjooj? Moojjooj?" Blossom pointed out. Bubbles: (looking at class list) and look at all the new students we have in our class. Oh this is going to be a fun year." As they all entered the classroom…their eyes browsed through everywhere. Everything was so new to them; they found three seats and sat down.

A boy named Adam was in that class, he came up to the girls and introduced himself. Blossom's eyes shone, she thought Adam was the cutest boy on the planet. She had a crush on him right then. Bubbles and Buttercup knew immediately what was going on with Blossom, they chuckled at Blossom's new heart-shaped eyes. _"Wow…and Blossom didn't want to come back to school, she found her _true love_ here." Bubbles said proudly. Buttercup: "Wow is right…I never thought I'd see the day." Bubbles: "I wouldn't think of the day that YOU have a crush on anyone." _

_(Buttercup blushed) "Well…I…see…" (Bubbles Stared at Buttercup) "You never talk like that…unless…OH MY GOSH…BUTTERCUP HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!…" Bubbles screamed out loud. (Buttercup's face turned red) "BUBBLES! Could you get any louder?" _Luckily for her, not a lot of people heard, and Blossom was too busy flirting with Adam.

"Oh Buttercup PLEASE TELL ME…who is it? I promise I won't tell." Bubbles pleaded. "Okay…" Buttercup thought for a while and said. (Bubbles looked at Buttercup curiously) Buttercup: "Right after you tell me whom you like."

"And what if I don't like anyone?" Bubbles said innocently. Buttercup: "Geez…Bubbles, I never thought I'd live to see the day that you lie." Bubbles: How do you know I am lying? (Buttercup laughs out loud) "I caught you looking in your yearbook this morning…after you woke us up five in the morning, I didn't go right back to sleep, I saw you glazing into the yearbook, and you were blushing." (Winked at Bubbles) (Bubble's face was the one to be red now) " BUTTERCUP! You're such a spyer…" She cried out. "If you want to know whom I like then you have to tell me first." Buttercup added. (Bubbles was frustrated) "ALL RIGHT FINE…But you have to tell me afterwards…okay? Promise?" Buttercup: "Promise…"

" I like…well…do you know that boy voted for me for class president last year?" Bubbles remembered. "That freak…yeah?" Buttercup gave her opinion of him. (Bubbles was offended) "He's not a freak!" "Oh…eww…you like HIM?…" Buttercup realized that was the boy Bubbles liked. Bubbles: " Well I bet that you like someone even freakier…" Buttercup: I'll bet not…you know that boy that won the track and field race last year?. Bubbles: That ugly fat face…yeah? Buttercup was stunned at Bubbles calling her crush an ugly fat face that she started insulting Bubble's crush right away. " He's such a freak, haven't you noticed that he always looks down when he walk? It's like his hair is so heavy that it weighs his whole head down." Bubbles was shocked at Buttercup's response, just for saying two bad adjectives about her crush. Bubbles realized that Buttercup must have really liked this guy…so it would have been the best for her if she kept quiet about him now. " So what's his name?" Bubbles tried to change the subject. " Clayton…isn't that the cutest name on Earth?" Exclaimed Buttercup. " What's your crush's name?" " Jaime…I think it's a really cute name as well…" Said Bubbles. " What's a really cute name? What are you guys talking about?" Blossom finally stopped flirting with Adam, because his friends were calling him, so he had to go.

Exchanging secrets 

" Welcome back Blossom!…" Bubbles and Buttercup both laughed out together. " What's so funny? Why are you guys laughing? I want to know too." Blossom blurted out. " Oh Blossom…had fun with your boyfriend?" Buttercup teased.

" What boyfriend…what are you talking about?" Blossom blushed. Then she realized that her two sisters figured out her little secret. " Oh so you guys know now..?" She finally said.

" From the way you acted? I'll bet even Adam gets the idea now." Giggle Buttercup. This time Blossom was panicking. " Do you think he know? Oh no…what do I do now?"

Bubbles tried to comfort her sister. " Blossom, you are a really smart and pretty girl, I think Adam would like you. Otherwise he wouldn't flirt with you for so long." " Yeah. If he didn't like you then he would probably ditch you the second you started flirting with him." Pointed out Buttercup. Blossom was finally calming down. " So, what were you guys talking about before I came?" " Um…well…uh…" Both of them were stuttering to say anything. " Well…I guess since you told us who you like…" Bubbles said uneasily…" YOU GUYS LIKE SOMEONE AS WELL?" Blossom almost choked.

" Why can't we?" Buttercup said sharply. " No, no, no…you guys got me wrong…it's just that I would never think of the day that you guys like someone. Especially you Buttercup." Blossom explained. " That's what I said too…when she told me who she liked." Bubbles replied quickly. Buttercup was offended now, " Why can't I like anyone? It's a free world you know." Blossom and Bubbles laughed, " It's not that you can't like anyone…it's just that you give people the feeling that you wouldn't like anyone. You are always so busy about helping the mayor of Townville, and fighting bad guys. We just wouldn't think that you would have the time to actually flirt with someone, and you know…all that dating stuff." Blossom explained. Bubbles just nodded her head in agreement. Blossom continued, " Anyways, since you guys know that I like Adam now, who do you guys like?"

Bubbles had the courage to go first, " Well…you know that guy that voted for me for class president last year?" And she added with a sad face, " the only one…" Blossom tried to remember, " you mean Jaime? Jaime Allswell?" Bubble's eyes shone, " do you think he's cute? Buttercup thinks he's a freak." Buttercup added, " and a jerk…(laughed out loud)."

Blossom tried to cheer Bubbles up, " Don't listen to buttercup, you know she's always like that." " I know…but I just can't stand the fact that someone called MY CRUSH a freak…" Bubbles pointed out. Buttercup snickered, " but if he is a freak, then there's really not much you can do about it. Anyways, do you want to know whom I like or not? Geez…you guys can go on and on about one guy." Blossom looked at her curiously.

Bubbles wanted to be the center of attention, as always. So she blurted, " you know that ugly guy in track and field last year? The guy who actually WON? That's the guy Buttercup likes, it's always athletics with her…" Bubbles noted. Blossom thought for a minute, " he's actually a pretty bright guy…he made the honor-roll last year, for academics and sports. He's a pretty great guy eh…I heard a lot of girls liked him last year. I don't know about this year. He made he honor-roll in academics every term." " And he was on my volleyball team" Buttercup sticked in. The three sisters talked for about a half an hour before their teacher entered the classroom. They were too busy talking to even notice until the teacher started talking. His voice was deep and strange. He acted strange as well.

Teacher Bumps 

" Good morning class, I hope you have all enj-o-yed your winter break. But now that you are back, you should all be ready to learn. I will be your teacher for this year, my name is Mr. Moojjooj, but you can call me Mr. MJ. I will assure you that you will have a fun time in my class this year, but you guys would have to cooperate with me as well." He informed the class in his deep, scary eerie like voice. But that voice got the girls' attention.

" Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Buttercup pointed out. " Yea I think so." Bubbles agreed. Blossom didn't say anything; she just looked all over Mr. Moojjooj carefully. She found Mr. Moojjooj very suspicious looking. Mr. Moojjooj must have noticed because he looked at Blossom as well… and he looked very scared of her. He skimmed through Bubbles and Buttercup as well. And showed scariness of them as well. " I don't like the looks of that guy." Buttercup whispered to Bubbles.

" Oh Buttercup, you don't like the looks of any guy, besides he's our teacher, you sort of HAVE to like the looks of him. After all, you are going to be looking at him for the rest of the year." Bubbles informed Buttercup.

Still, Blossom didn't say a thing. First period soon came to an end with Mr. Moojjooj introducing himself and making the rest of the class introduce them through a fun game called ' I am'. Everyone would stand up and go to the front of the class and introduce him or herself, along with naming their hobbies and dislikes.

Blossom was especially paying attention to Adam's. She took out her notepad and recorded everything he said down. Bubbles and Buttercup just snickered at their sister's insaneness. But deep inside, they each knew how it felt. At Brightstars middle school, rotary followed the way it did in a high school. You wouldn't have a class that you are always with; you get to be in different classes in each subject. Luckily for them, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are in the same homeroom class, however they are not in the same classes for their other subjects. But it was a great class for each of them I am sure. Blossom had her crush, Adam in her homeroom class as well as Chemistry class. Buttercup had Clayton in her gym class as well as Math class, and Bubbles had Jaime in her science class and French class. They were each really happy with their new grade classes. At lunch they would all sit together in the cafeteria and talk about their day. And days after days passed.

Blossom's classes with Adam

Blossom is so trilled that she has two classes with Adam, and she was really satisfied with the seating plan also. She sat right beside him in chemistry and right in front of him in L.A. And to think she was wondering why she barely passed L.A and chemistry first term. This was surprising, even the straight A student can get D's on their report cards because of a guy.

Everyday, they have L.A so Blossom can get a great look at Adam's face whenever she turns around, which is always. One time in Language class, they were learning about Metaphors and similes. And obviously we all know that blossom wasn't listening. She felt that she had liked Adam long enough that she should let him know. So she wrote a love letter to him. Or at least it was suppose to be to him. Mr. Moojjooj was lucky enough that Blossom wasn't suspecting him like the way that Buttercup and Bubbles were. He HAD to get Blossom's attention as well. He saw Blossom writing something on a pink colored piece of paper, so he stopped his lesson. He started walking up to Blossom, but she wasn't paying attention. Bubbles and Buttercup gave each other the eye ' uh oh', as they each tried to get Blossom's attention but Blossom just wouldn't look up. Mr. Moojjooj walked up to her desk and looked at Blossom as well as the whole class. But poor Blossom just wouldn't look up.

Suddenly Blossom felt a dark shadow upon her desk, as she slowly raised her head. Her eye met Mr. Moojjooj's eyes. He snapped the piece of paper from her and read it out loud, to the whole class. It was a WHOLE page about how Blossom felt about Adam and how she wishes to go out with him. After he had finished reading, Blossom's face turned red, a different kind of red, which I don't think, you can even find in the box of 64 crayons. She looked at everyone in the class, all except Adam, because she didn't want to look at his expressions, she was TOO embarrassed. Practically everyone in the class laughed, they laughed at Blossom's red face, at her insaneness for Adam. All except Adam and of course, her sisters. Adam was surprised obviously, but he didn't say anything. Neither did Bubbles or Buttercup. As for Blossom, she was REALLY starting to hate her stupid teacher now.

Buttercup's classes with Clayton

Buttercup was stunned at her homeroom teacher's actions and responds to Blossom writing Adam a love letter. She was sure of one thing though; she was NEVER going to write Clayton a love letter like that, at least not in class.

Today in gym class they played volleyball. And the teacher was being flexible in letting them choose their own teams. Buttercup was a good player, and she needed a partner because they were playing two on two. She rushed to Clayton's side right after the teacher said: " find a partner."

She flashed a smile at him and said, " hey Clayton, want to be partners?" Clayton looked at Buttercup with his round but cute glasses, and answered: " sure." Clayton's friend Billy was going up to Clayton and said: " Yo Clayton, lets get to the nets before those losers get there first." Buttercup was scared, she had asked Clayton first. Just because Billy was Clayton's friend, he shouldn't choose him over her. He should be fair. She looked at Clayton nervously.

Clayton looked at Buttercup and Billy, without saying anything. Billy got impatient, he said: " Clayton! Come on. Those people are going to get to the nets before us. Why are you just standing there?" Buttercup was furious, she hated Billy ever since, even though he was Clayton's best friend. She sent over an evil eye to Billy, but he didn't notice. He was too busy yelling at Clayton.

Clayton stood there looking at the ground. He couldn't decide. And that just made Buttercup even more nervous. She wishes that she could just slap Billy right there. After the moments of thinking, Clayton finally spoke. He turned to Buttercup and then Billy, then back to Buttercup again. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he quickly closed it again. Buttercup was really nervous that she started breathing roughly. Clayton finally spoke again. He said: " Well,


	3. Chapter 3

_**The decision**_

"Billy, you know that I have always been your friend, and we have always partnered up before, but maybe this time, I could be with someone different. I have never been with Buttercup before, and I think I should try to work with everyone. So I guess this time I will be partners with her. Sorry." Billy looked at him surprisingly, but in the end he turned and walked away, shaking his head.

Buttercup didn't know what to say. She was stunned that Clayton had chosen her over his best friend. She was wondering if this could lead to something…even, better. She stared at Clayton in the nicest eyes that no one had seen before. Clayton looked at her and smiled, he said: " come on, lets go. There's a net over there. Lets beat those people until they admit we're the best." Buttercup nodded in agreement. But inside her heart, she's still filled with warmth from her crush. HE HAD CHOSEN HER OVER HIS BEST FRIEND! She and Clayton went over the net and got ready to play.

Clayton asked Buttercup: " do you want to serve first?" Buttercup was going to die. She had never seen Clayton talk like that before. She thought it was the best sounding voice she had ever heard in her whole life. She answered: " Well, if you want to serve first, you can. But if you don't want to, then I will. Up to you." Clayton looked at her for a second, but didn't say a thing. In the end, he passed the ball to Buttercup and smiled, " I think you should start off the game with your powerful serving skills. I suck at serving." Buttercup knew that Clayton was being modest but she didn't want to waste their playing time.

A team came up to them, it was Billy and Mike. Buttercup glared at Billy, while Billy glared at Clayton. Clayton didn't notice, he was too busy getting in ready position to play Billy, who was also on the Volleyball team as well. This was going to be a rough game, Buttercup thought. Clayton finally looked up. He saw Billy glaring at him, but he didn't look like he cared. He and Buttercup gave each other a smile in saying ' we're ready'. And Buttercup served. Billy was a rough player; everyone in the whole school knew that. When the ball went over to his side of the net, he slammed the ball right back to Clayton and Buttercup's side.

The ball went fast, like fire. And 'coincidently' it went right towards Clayton. Clayton was faster though, he quickly got ready and bumped the ball back to the other side, and nice bump. This time Mike went for the ball, but he wasn't a very good player, so he missed, and the ball landed on their side. Billy was mad. He started yelling at Mike.

Clayton turned to Buttercup, " he's always like that whenever his team looses a point. Kind of makes one scared to be his partner." And then he started laughing out hysterically. Buttercup laughed too. She nodded her head in agreement, " I can tell, but haven't you been his partner a lot before?" She wondered. " Yeah, but we make a good pair I guess, he has really nothing to get mad at me for. He is only good in gym, nothing else. In all the other subjects, I get WAY better marks than him. So as long as I don't yell at HIM, there will be no yelling going on." He said as he laughed even harder. Buttercup stated, " You were on the honor roll for academics and sports right? He has NOTHING to get mad at you for, you're even better in him than his best subject." " I guess, but he is better than me at baseball. Baseball isn't really my type of sport. Once during our baseball tournament, Billy hit the ball right onto my forehead. I had to go to the hospital to get checked. But I was okay." " That's good." Buttercup said.

" But someone like Billy really is scary, you know, to be partners with. And friends. But I guess you…" Before she could finish, she heard an unpleasant sound. " OWWWWW!" And a thump. She turned to look at Clayton. He was on the ground. Bleeding, it looked like. She rushed right by his side. He was down groaning, it looked like he was in a lot of pain. " What's wrong Clayton?" Buttercup panicked. " Oww, I am..Ow..He..See..But…I…" He closed his eyes. Buttercup was so terrified. She called their homeroom teacher in the loudest voice you can ever hear a lot of times too. Her teacher saw Clayton on the ground, and came running over. " What happened?" He questioned. " I don't know." Buttercup answered, " We were just talking and then all of a sudden he fell on the ground."

_**What happed to Clayton?**_

Her teacher, Mr. Askme said " Quickly get him to the school nurse. She'll see if he needs to go to the hospital." Two strong students carried Clayton to the nurse, and Mr. Askme followed. Leaving Buttercup standing there by her self. She wondered what happened to Clayton. Then something caught her eyes. She saw Billy and George snickering. That made her speculate. If Clayton were Billy's best friend, then why would Billy not seem worried at all, but instead laugh when he got seriously injured? She had no time to worry about that though, Clayton was more, MUCH MORE important.

Just then, Mr. Askme came back. Buttercup flew to his side, and questioned him. " Is Clayton okay? Where is he right now?" Mr. Askme looked at Buttercup weirdly; he wondered why Buttercup cared so much about Clayton. " In what way are you related to Clayton? That you would care SO much about him?" He questioned Buttercup back without answering her question.

" She's the one that had hurt Clayton," Billy came up, " That's why she cares so much. She doesn't want to be suspended so she needs to find out how Clayton is so she could think of a plan to blame it on someone else." Mr. Askme looked at Billy, then at Buttercup. " Is this true?" He asked Buttercup. " NO!"

Buttercup exclaimed, " I LOVE Clayton, why would I hurt him? I would do anything for him; there is really NO point for me to hurt him like that. I love him!" The whole class got silent. They all stared at Buttercup. Buttercup stood there with her cheeks all red. But deep inside she was glad she had gotten it all out.

Mr. Askme spoke again, " You both are telling me different stories. So the best way to tell the truth and lie is to ask Clayton himself. I am sure he knew how he got injured." Buttercup smiled in agreement. She looked at Billy; he had a worried face on. But as soon as he saw Buttercup look at him, he turned on a smiley face as if saying Sure. They walked up to Clayton in the nurse's room. He was lying on a bed with ice on his stomach. He looked pale. Buttercup rushed up to him, " Are you okay Clayton?" Clayton looked at Buttercup and smiled. " Yeah, don't worry. I am fine." Billy told the teacher. " She's just pretending."

Mr. Askme beamed again. " Do you know who injured you Clayton?" Clayton thought for a minute. " Yeah." He finally said. " I think it was a volleyball. During our game. I think someone accidentally hit me with the ball. Possibly the opponent." Mr. Askme asked again, " and who was your opponent Clayton?" " Well," Clayton answered uneasily, as he looked at Billy, " It was Billy and Mike." He looked down as he answered the question. Billy's face turned red, but red because of anger not embarrassment. Mr. Askme looked at Billy angrily; he said, " Well, Billy, I am waiting for an explanation. Or do you want to be suspended right now?"

Billy looked at Mr. Askme and then Clayton, as he answered slowly. " I admit that I had hit Clayton with the volleyball, but it wasn't on purpose, it was an accident. I thought Clayton would have been fast enough to avoid the ball, but it turns out that he was talking with Buttercup during the game and not paying attention. I am really sorry. I really am. It wasn't on purpose." Mr. Askme remained silent for a moment. Then he asked Clayton and Buttercup, " Why were you two talking during the game and not paying attention? If you want to flirt at least do it during lunch, not in gym class."

Clayton and Buttercup looked at each other. Buttercup felt so embarrassed, she actually thought it was her fault that Clayton got hurt. She looked at Clayton with a sorry eye, but to her surprise, he smiled at her. She felt then as if nothing was important anymore. Clayton had smiled at her. That was the best thing in the world to Buttercup. " I'm waiting." Mr. Askme noticed. " Well, Buttercup and I were just really happy that we had gotten a point from Billy. I mean he is really a good volleyball player, and it's not easy to win against him. So we were just happy, that's all." Clayton tried to explain. Mr. Askme answered finally, " Well, I guess that's okay then. I guess there will be no suspending going on. If what Billy says is the truth." He added.

Buttercup looked at Clayton and smiled. He saw and smiled back. Then Buttercup looked at Billy, and saw him having a relaxed face. That showed her that he was lying, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, if Clayton didn't tell, then why should she? She was just really happy that Clayton was okay. Clayton struggled then to get out of the bed, and he walked briskly towards where Buttercup and them were standing.

Mr. Askme stepped forward, " Clayton, you really shouldn't be up. You're still injured. You should stay in bed for the rest of today." Clayton forced a smile on his face to Mr. Askme, " I am okay Mr. Askme. I can't feel the pain anymore. It's okay now." Mr. Askme looked over Clayton carefully and finally he answered, " Alright then. Take care." And he left. Leaving Billy, and Buttercup standing there with Clayton. Clayton looked at Billy, he didn't smile. He said, " Billy, I know it was you that had hit the ball on me, and I know that you did it on purpose. But I guess because we have been best friends since grade 1, I didn't want to tell on you. But don't you think you're making a big deal out of this? I mean just because we're best friends, doesn't mean we have to be partners all the time. We should all get to be with new people. Get to know them. It's better for both of us that way."

Billy interrupted, " I understand that you want to be with other people, but a GIRL? I mean seriously Clayton, a girl over ME in GYM? That's not done right. How do you think that makes me feel Clayton? Think about that!" Billy said as he walked away. Again leaving Clayton standing there with Buttercup. Buttercup spoke before Clayton had a chance to, " I am really sorry Clayton, I feel that this whole thing is my fault. I am really sorry that you got hurt." Clayton again smiled at her, " It's okay Buttercup. It's not your fault by the way. The decision was still up to me, and I chose you over him, that has nothing to do with you. Don't worry. I am okay." He again spoke in a nice voice; the nicest Buttercup has ever heard him speak. " Come on, let's go." Clayton finally added. They walked down the hallway side by side. While walking, Buttercup thought, ' if you would choose me over your best friend, and when you are hurt, but you would still smile at me and say 'its okay', then maybe you have some kind of feeling towards me too. Next time when we walk down the hallways, maybe we'll be holding hands instead of like this…'

_**Bubbles and Jaime**_

Buttercup and Blossom had each had their own first time experiences with their own crushes, and that leaves Bubbles and her classes with Jaime. Bubbles had heard her sister brag about Clayton and how he kept on smiling at her, and to be honest, Bubbles was pretty jealous of Buttercup. Jaime had never smiled at her. And she always dreamt that he will one day. Maybe today was the day.

It was time for science class. Today they were doing a lab, to test out different types of chemicals. They were told that they would have to be really careful because chemicals explode easily. So they would have had to choose a partner that they could work well with. Bubbles did exactly what her sister Buttercup did; she rushed to Jaime's side right after they were told to get a partner. I guess she and her sister are the same way to their crushes. Bubbles flashed a smile at Jaime and asked, "Do you want to be partners Jaime?" Jaime looked at her and shrugged. After a while, he finally answered " Sure I guess." Bubbles weren't THAT happy with his response. She felt as if he was just trying to be nice, and deep inside he didn't really want to be her partner. ' He seems disappointed that I am his partner. I don't want that.' Bubbles thought to her self. 'Why can't he be like Clayton? Or was Buttercup just exaggerating?'

Class had started, their science teacher Ms. Fishtail gave them the chemicals they will be mixing and told them to start. Bubbles and Jaime sat there looking confused, to be honest, either one of them knew what they were supposed to be doing. Jaime finally spoke, " Well, I guess we better start if we want to at least strive for a descent mark**." ****" **Yeah, I agree." Bubbles answered. They took the substances and tried to mix it together, although they still had no idea what they were doing.

Ms. Fishtail came up the them, she flashed a smile at Jaime and asked, and "do you guys need any help?" Jaime and Bubbles looked at each other, and none spoke. "Well, do you?" Ms. Fishtail asked again. She is a teacher that gets very impatient at times because she's a young teacher. In her eighteens or nineteen's.

Jaime finally answered, "Well, does it take away some of our marks? Because I think we can do it if we had more time, but if we only had this period then we might need some help." Ms. Fishtail smiled, "It wont take away any of your marks. In fact if you do a good job, I might just give you a ninety-five. How about that? Huh?" Jaime's eyes shone, "Would you really do that?" He drooled. "Yeah sure." Ms. Fishtail answered nicely. Then she sat down and poured the substances back into the container. She measured every chemical and put on her goggles. And the period passed just like that. With Ms. Fishtail working, however 'talking' to Jaime at the same time. More like FLIRTING, Bubbles thought.

_**Teacher problems**_

Bubbles couldn't help noticing something. There was about how many people in this class? About 30, and Ms. Fishtail had OFFERED to help Jaime. 'Isn't this too much of a coincident?' Bubbles thought to herself. 'That out of 30 people, she wanted to help Jaime. Are they related?' Bubbles wondered. 'If it was another girl in the class, I would think she likes Jaime as well, but a teacher? That's impossible for her, she's 19 years old. Surely too old for Jaime. I mean, he's MY age, he's 15. GOD! What was going on? But hopefully Jaime will be smart enough in knowing that I am better for him than our OLD teacher.' Bubbles prayed. She hated her teacher ever since. Just like how her sister Buttercup hated Billy ever since. After the period was over, Bubbles asked Jaime, " do you think our teacher likes you?" Jaime looked at her as if she were STUPID! " What are you talking about? Our teacher is like 5 years older than me. YOU'RE INSANE!" Bubbles felt horrible for asking that question. She knew Jaime wouldn't understand, and even if she told her sisters, they wouldn't understand either.

After class, Bubbles went up to her sisters in the cafeteria, and told them what had happened during class. To her surprise, they both understood. " He's such a dummy if he doesn't understand." Buttercup said. " Yeah, he should at least consider about that, I mean how coincidently can it get for a female teacher to go up to her male student and offer to help him, and use that as an opportunity to flirt with him. Geez!" Blossom agreed. " I say you shouldn't like him if he is so stupid. You should like someone like Clayton," Buttercup blushed, " he smiled at me again today when we were doing math." "Uh, Buttercup," Blossom said, " maybe not the best time right now." Buttercup realized, " oh yeah, sorry." " It's okay." Bubbles answered. " What do you guys think I should do though? I mean, I can't let my chemistry teacher get Jaime, it's not right. He and I were meant for each other, not him and our teacher." Bubbles cried.

" It's okay Bubbles, I am sure Jaime will come to his senses." Blossom tried to cheer her up. " Yeah, if he doesn't, then get a crush on someone else. Because surely he's too dumb for you. I'll ask Clayton about his friends, I'll check them out for you if you want. You know, to make sure they're not too dumb. But then, Clayton's really smart so his friends can't be that bad. I'll ask him to introduce you some. Then you do the choosing." Buttercup offered.

Bubbles looked stunned, " Buttercup, since when are you being so nice to me? Or since when are you being nice PERIOD. You changed, A LOT! But sure, I guess Clayton is pretty cool." Buttercup freaked, " WHAT? I meant for you to meet Clayton's FRIENDS, NOT CLAYTON HIMSELF! Clayton's mine. You two stay away from him." Buttercup was really freaking out. " Geez, Buttercup. That's what I meant. I don't think anyone will have to guts to like Clayton now, knowing that you're going to beat the crap out of them." Bubbles tried to cover up. Blossom laughed. But suddenly she stopped. " You are so lucky Buttercup. Clayton is actually nice to you. Well I guess Adam is nice to me as well, but everyone is still laughing at me for that stupid love note. But Adam is still talking to me. He acts as if he doesn't mind the love note." Blossom smiled.

" Yeah, well maybe he likes you and is really happy that you like him too." Bubbles added. Blossom blushed, " Yeah, I hope so." Bubbles seemed sad, " you both have gotten your crush to like you. But I am still not there yet.." She was close to tears. Buttercup, seeing her sister so sad, added, " I told you before Bubbles, gets over that freak. I'll introduce you to Clayton's friends. They'll be 100 times better than that freak." " Yeah, people do think he's a freak. They even told me. The only reason I didn't tell you before is because you liked him. But he really does have a bad reputation with other peers." Blossom added. Bubbles stared into Buttercup's eyes, " Have you seen any of Clayton's friends that would be good for me?" She finally asked.

Buttercup thought for a minute, " Well, it depends on what kind of guy you like. Hey why don't I introduce you to some today. After 6th period. Come to the cafeteria, I'll tell them to come." Bubbles' eyes shone, " Really? Sure!" Blossom looked at her watch, " Come on guys, it's time to go. Or we'll be late for class. It's language class, you guys know how Mr. Moojjooj gets when we're late. I'm still thinking of beating him up sometime for embarrassing me like that." Blossom said as her face grew red. Bubbles and Buttercup just snickered behind her back.

Two periods passed like rain, before they knew it, school was over. Bubbles and Blossom went to the cafeteria like they planned, where bubbles would get introduced to some of Clayton's friends. Buttercup wasn't there yet, so they sat at a table and waited. " Oh, I'm so excited." Bubbles squealed. Blossom just laughed. Buttercup appeared at the main entrance with several guys beside her. She saw Bubbles and Blossom and began walking towards her. Bubbles couldn't even sit still. She was too excited. Wondering what was going to happen next.

_**Oh my, he IS better than Jaime**_

Bubbles and Blossom waited impatiently for Buttercup to walk to them. "Hey," Buttercup said as she got closer, " These are some of Clayton's friends." Bubbles looked over all of them. ' Hmm…Buttercup is right, they ARE better looking than Jaime.' Bubbles thought to herself. She exchanged greetings with them as Buttercup started introducing. " This one is Clayton's NEW best friend," Buttercup said as she smiled at Clayton. Clayton looked back at her and grinned. " His name is Tino." Tino looked at Bubbles and smiled. " His real name is Konstantino, but nobody really calls him that. It's too long. So we call him Tino." Clayton added. Bubbles nodded. " Beside Tino is Cory. He and Clayton play volleyball together." Buttercup informed. " and last," she added, " This is Cavan. He is really smart also. Just like Clayton." Buttercup smiled sweetly at Clayton, as he looked at her and blushed. " Cavan is actually smarter than me," Clayton said uneasily, " we take math lessons together every Saturday. And trust me, he beats me every time when we have an exam or contest." Cavan smiled, " Not really, but you know, Buttercup, the only reason that I get better marks than him in math classes is because I listen more in class than him."

Buttercup was surprised, " Clayton! You don't listen in class?" Clayton blushed, " Okay, that's enough information Cavan. We're introducing you to Bubbles here, not to embarrass me. Remember?" Cavan laughed, " But I think Buttercup would want to know this though." Buttercup looked at him curiously. Cavan continued, " Clayton use to listen in class, before he met you Buttercup. Now he draws hearts and stars around your name in his notebook instead of taking notes." Buttercup blushed but was surprised at the same time. Secretly she felt so good, she blushed at Clayton who was looking down at the floor embarrassingly. " Okay anyways, we're trying to help Bubbles here." Buttercup saw Clayton's discomfortment and decided to change the subject.

Bubbles thought for a minute, " Okay I've decided. Blossom and Buttercup, I'll tell you guys at home. Thank you guys for coming." Buttercup and Clayton waved goodbye to each other, as they all left the cafeteria. On the way home, Bubbles couldn't stop the topic. She gave Bubbles and Buttercup enough hints as to who she chose out of those guys. " He is soooooo cute! And smart. Even his name is cute. If I got a pet, I'd name it Tino as well." By that sentence, Blossom and Buttercup knew immediately that Bubbles had a crush on Tino. Clayton's new best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubble's new crush**

Blossom and Buttercup are really happy that they had gotten Bubbles out of Jaime, but now they are really getting sick of Bubbles talking about him 24/7.

" She is such a pain now. I'm regretting that I had even introduced him to her." Buttercup complained.

" I know! But it was really sad being her sister to see her so sad all time thinking about Jaime." Blossom reminded her.

Buttercup sighed, " I guess I was just being a caring sister. I guess we have to hold it longer then. Until he asks her out possibly."

" Yeah." Blossom agreed. "Um…he would right? If he's nice like Clayton he should right?" She bit her nails. Buttercup bit her lips, "yeah, I think so…I hope so. I'll beg him if he doesn't." Blossom looked relieved, "okay good." Just then, Bubbles came running down the stairs. "Buttercup, you have Clayton's phone number right? Can you ask him if he has Tino's number? Please please!" Buttercup was irritated, " Oh my GOD! Bubbles, chill. You'll see Tino tomorrow don't worry. Besides Clayton's at Volleyball practice." Bubbles frowned, " aw, fine! But what about Tino's other friends?" " Holy cow Bubbles! How am I supposed to know! Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Buttercup was really getting mad now. Bubbles looked at her sister sadly. As she turned around to walk away, she curved right back with a smile on her face, " Clayton has volleyball practice at our school right?" " Umm, yeah..?" Buttercup said. " Then you can go to the school and watch him, as well bring me alone to get Tino's number." She said with a grin. Buttercup was aggravated, but Blossom knocked her in the arm, " Come on, just do it. Imagine how she'd be like if another guy hurt her feelings." She whispered to Buttercup. She finally agreed.

At the school, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom ran towards the gym, mostly Bubbles though. She pushed open the door and yelled, " Clayton, Buttercup's here!" Clayton as well as most of the other guys on the team looked in her direction. Clayton looked surprised as Buttercup and Blossom finally entered the gym. Buttercup was embarrassed as she saw Clayton's expressions. Clayton's coach laughed, "It's okay Clayton, you can have 5 minutes off with your girlfriend." His teammates laughed and punched Clayton in the arm as they one by one left. Clayton went up to Buttercup, "Um, hey" He said. "Hi Clayton…um…Bubbles wanted Tino's phone number and that's why I'm here." She tried to explain. Clayton smiled, "Wow, she's THAT obsessed about Tino now? Ha! Tino's got a date for the graduation dance now eh..?" Buttercup laughed along, " Yeah I guess so. But she still wants his phone number right now, even though she'll see him tomorrow at school." She signed. Clayton nodded, "I don't have it with me right now, but it's at home. I can give it to you tomorrow.." Bubbles screamed, "NO CLAYTON! Give it to me RIGHT NOW! PLEASE! I came all the way to the school to get it, and I'm NOT going home empty handed. Maybe you can get it after volleyball practice and we can meet up somewhere." Bubbles suggested. Clayton looked at Bubbles, "Oh my gosh Bubbles, how obsessed can you get? But if you want it THAT badly, I guess I can give it to you after practice." Clayton looked confused, he thought for a minute, "Well, we can meet at the park beside the school at 5 o'clock because practice ends at four thirty and I'll get it to you at the park." Bubbles nodded, "Sure! Thank you So MUCH!" Clayton smiled at her then Buttercup, " No problem. Are you guys going to stay to watch me play?" Buttercup wanted to, but Bubbles insisted, "No thank you, if I recall correctly we have our first dance coming up next week, they have to help me pick out a dress. We better get to the mall before it closes." Clayton smiled, "Alright, see you at 5 then." He waved bye, mostly to Buttercup, and she waved back smiling. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup went outside of school.

"Are you really going to the mall to get a dress?" Blossom asked. Bubbles looked at her, " YES! I brought money. Why would I say I would do something and then not do it?" " ALRIGHT! I brought money too! I guess I could use a dress also for grad." Buttercup yawned, " Alright fine, if both of you are going there, I might as well. Clayton is probably going to ask me to dance, if he doesn't I'll ask him, so I better get a pretty dress too." The three of them headed off to the mall.

At the mall, they looked through almost every single store for a dress that they want, but they just couldn't find something. But they kept on trying, in the end, they each found something they wanted. Blossom got a cherry red spaghetti strap dress, Bubbles got a blue tang top and a dress that touched her ankle, while Buttercup got a green dress just like Blossom's. The three sisters were all really happy as they headed home. At exactly 4:55 they got to the park, and to their surprise, Clayton was already waiting there. "Hey guys!" He waved as he came closer to them. Buttercup of course was the first to respond, "Hey Clayton!" She smiled. Blossom and Bubbles followed. Clayton held out a piece of paper he had been holding, here's Tino's phone number, 905-575-8820. I think he might not be home right now, but sure, here, for future use." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**The phone call to Tino**

As they left the park, Bubbles ran all the way home. She slammed open the door and went running up the stairs to her room. She took out the piece of paper she had been holding and dialed on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um is Tino there?"

"Yeah just a second."

"Alright."

"Hello?"

"Hey Tino, do you know who this is?"

"Um, if my caller ID is correct, I'd say this is Blossom, Bubbles or Buttercup."

"Yeah, but which one?"

"Well, if you just tell me why you called maybe I'd know."

"Oh, um…I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh (laugh out loud) Alright, is this Bubbles?"

"Um…why would you say that?"

"Because see…Buttercup's sort of with Clayton now, and Blossom just hates me kind of…because we compete a lot in math and chemistry and I usually beat her so I don't think she likes me very much. And that leaves Bubbles, does it not?"

"Wow, you think so carefully, oh my gosh, you're SO smart!"

"Did I get it right?"

"(shy)Yeah…"

"(laugh out loud) Yay! Hey Bubbles!"

" Hey so what were you doing?"

"Oh, um…something dumb. (laugh) I was just working on my website and browsing through other people's websites."

"Oh that sounds fun! You like to spend time on the computer a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm a computer freak!"

"(laughing) So I guess you want a job with computers when you grow up?"

"Um…yeah I guess. I want to be a computer animation artist. Income's $300,000 bucks a year."

"wow, you'll be SO rich when you grow up."

"Yeah well, I can't wait until then."

"Yeah I know. That's such a cool job though."

Tino laughed, and agreed. Just then his parents were calling him so he had to go.

"Oh, um…I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye!"

"Oh okay, bye then."

Bubbles hung up. Then she just realized that her sisters were listening at the door to her conversation. "Wow, Bubbles, I didn't think you'd be THAT eager to talk to him. We already tried on out grad dress in case it didn't fit or something, so I think you should try on yours." blossom noted. "alright." Bubbles took her dress out of her bag and headed for the washroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**The day before the dance**

The school year has passed fast, it only feels like yesterday that the three sisters were crushing on someone in their new classes. Only a few more days until graduation, and graduation dance are what everyone is looking more forward to. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had already got their grad dresses in their favorite colors. The three of them decided to ask today for to go to the grad dance with their crushes, and they each hope for good answers. In gym class, Buttercup and Clayton again formed as partners but this time playing badminton. A few minutes before gym class was over, Clayton was heading to the change room to change, Buttercup called him over, "Clayton, can I talk to you for a second?" " Sure," Clayton walked over to Buttercup. "Um…do you have anyone to go to the grad dance with?" Buttercup asked nervously. Clayton looked at her and smiled, " No, not so far." "Oh, then, um…do you…um…" Buttercup was stuttering. Clayton looked at her, "You can say whatever you wanted to say you know, I won't kill you." He joked. Buttercup inhaled, "Alright, I was going to say, if you don't have anyone to go to the dance with, then do you want to go with me?" Clayton didn't hesitate at all, "Sure! To be honest, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I would have asked you after school today if you haven't asked me then." He smiled. Buttercup was really happy. "Sweet! I'll see you tomorrow then. Can't wait!" Clayton nodded, "Alright."

Blossom was still a bit embarrassed about the love note she had sent to Adam, or at least meant to send it to Adam. But her teacher founded out. Adam still talked to her after, he also acted as if he didn't care about the letter at all. They'd partner up a lot of times. So they were pretty good friends. That made Blossom a bit less nervous to ask him. But she decided that she really likes him and would LOVE to go to the graduation dance with him. She went up to him in language class, after it was over of course. " Hey Adam, who are you going to the grad dance with?" He looked at her with his cute, green eyes, "Um…no one so far, who are you going with?" Blossom smiled, "No one either, do you want to go with me then?" Adam thought for a minute, "I guess, sure!" Blossom was extremely happy, "alright, I'll see you then!" "Okay!" Adam replied.

All this leaves Bubbles. Bubbles ran out of the science room as soon as the bell rang, she had to catch Tino before he goes home. She caught Tino at his locker, "Hey Tino!" She yelled. "Hey Bubbles!" Tino replied smiling. Bubbles was nervous, thinking how she should ask him. "Um…Bubbles? Are you okay?" Tino asked. That's when he 'woke' Bubbles up. She realized she had to ask soon because otherwise Tino will be heading home. "Um…Yeah of course. I was just wondering, um…do you…um…have anyone to go to the graduation dance with?" "Uh…no." Tino answered. "Oh okay, do you want to go with me then?" She asked again, nervously. Tino looked at her, thinking, making Bubbles really nervous. "Well, I guess. But the thing is, I don't really go to the dance with people, I mean I just go with the flow. I'll dance with you but I wouldn't 'go' with people. Unless you're a couple, you really shouldn't 'go' with anyone, I mean dancing is different but actually going with someone that's not your boyfriend or girlfriend, it just seems wrong." He explained. Bubbles was close to tears, "But your best friend Clayton is going with my sister! And my other sister is going with the guy she likes, but none of them are really going out with the other." She cried out. Tino gazed at Bubbles, "But that's wrong. I know Clayton, he's my best friend. He would dance with Buttercup, but he wouldn't act the way a couple should when they go to the dance. He would still hang out with me, but when the song comes on, he'll dance with her then. Which is what I can do if you want, but I guess I just want time with my own friends. I mean its graduation, everyone should be happy…" He stated. Bubbles interrupted him, "Exactly I want to be happy TOO! I love you Tino! It'll be my biggest dream to go to the biggest dance of all my elementary school years with YOU!" She started crying. Tino patted her on the back, "Hey it's okay Bubbles, and I like you too. But I just don't 'go' to the dances with people. I'll dance with you for as many times as you like. I'll even hang out with you some times if you want, but I just want some time with my friends. I hope you understand. I like you. It's just something I believe in, never going to the dance with someone that's not your girlfriend." Bubbles looked at Tino in the eye, "Why don't we go out then?" She built up the guts to ask. Tino looked stunned, "But…but…the year is almost over. We won't see each other for the summer." Bubbles raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was the point of going out, so we CAN see each other in the summer." Tino looked at his watch, "I'll think about it tonight. But I can tell you right now, I'll dance with you tomorrow okay? I better go, I'll let you know tomorrow my answer, alright? See you later!" He walked towards the front door. Bubbles stood in front of Tino's locker, watching his shadows fade away down the hallways…with tears down her face…

A/N Hey you all! Well, I got a review saying that I made Bubbles a bit TOO hooked onto Tino, (and sorry to that person, I forgot your name..:$) a thousand sorrys to you because I think I just made Bubbles seem even more hooked. I think I made her infatuated. Ah well, everyone gets to this stage some point. But there's this thing about all of their crushes, something about them and ME! LOLZ! Well I don't think you guys would get it right now, but you can send me a review or e-mail I'll explain it to you. (don't forget to leave your e-mail if you want me to reply) XD Well Peace! (oh yeah and have fun reading my story:P:P although it might seem boring right now, it'll get more interesting. I have a great idea in mind… I think…\ Jks! ) Peace) p.s don't complain about the next chapter, I know it's cheesy, but HEY! LOLZ! It'll get more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Graduation **

It was the day everyone's been waiting for, the Graduation dance. It's night time, around 7:00PM, everyone was having a good time. That's when the songs came on, several couples went up to the dance floor and started dancing. The first song was well known by so many students and is usually played at most graduations, 'Friends forever' By Vitamin C. Buttercup and Clayton got together and went on the gym floor, as Buttercup put her hands on Clayton's shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist, the spotlights came on. Shining on all the ones dancing on the floor from the ceiling. Bubbles and Blossom sat at a table looking at their sister having such a good time. "Buttercup is SO lucky, I mean the guy she likes like her back." Bubbles noted. "I know, but Tino said he DOES like you…" Blossom informed. "Yes, I know. But I think he only said that because he doesn't want to hurt me. I think he could tell that I was going to cry." Bubbles blushed. "But Tino doesn't usually say stuff that he doesn't mean. Trust me. Anyways, when are you going to dance with him?" Blossom asked. Bubbles thought for a minute, " I don't know. Tino's shy and obviously he wouldn't ask me. But I'm shy also, and I don't want to ask him." "I can ask him for you, I mean he already said yes," Blossom offered. "Alright." Bubbles replied. Blossom looked around, "when are you planning to have me ask? Because I want to dance with Adam after, so um…when shall I ask?" Bubbles turned around and saw Adam with his friends sitting at the next table, she looked around the gym for Tino, and she saw him sitting with Cavan at a table across the gym from her. "Okay, can you ask him now? My favorite song is coming up next." Bubbles said excitedly. Blossom looked at Tino, "okay, be right back then." She walked up to Tino. Bubbles watched her sister talk to Tino as they both turned and looked at Bubbles from the other side of the room. After a minute or so, Blossom walked back to Bubbles with Tino by her side. "Alright Bubbles, here's your dance. I got to ask Adam now okay? Well, you guys, have fun!" She said as she walked towards Adam's table. Tino smiled at Bubbles, "Alright, well Blossom said this is your favorite song? I like it too." He said as they walked to the center of the gym.

Blossom went up to Adam, "Hey Adam." She said. "Oh Hey Blossom." Adam smiled. "So you want to dance now?" "Sure." He answered as he walked to the center of the gym with her.

The three sisters danced with their crushes for a really long time, the songs they danced through were, "Hide Away", "Baby it's you", and some other slow songs.

A/N Okay, even I have to admit, this chapter is REALLY boring. But HEY! What the heck, a girl's gotta be boring sometimes..:P lolz! And besides, it's really not like there's so much to write about a graduation dance now is there..?


	8. Chapter 8

**The last day of school**

Today was the last day of school, everyone was looking forward to the summer, but really sad at the same time. Blossom and Bubbles thought today was the last time they will see their crushes for the summer, and it was extremely heartbreaking for them. Buttercup, on the other hand, was sort of going out with Clayton so they would see each other over the summer, so she wasn't disappointed at all. While Blossom and Bubbles were sniffling in class, Buttercup was busy planning where she and Clayton should go to over the summer. Blossom and Bubbles were really jealous of Buttercup so they decided to go up to their crushes to ask them out. Blossom had the courage to go first.

Walked up to Adam.

"Hey Adam, are you excited for the summer?"

"Uh, Yeah I guess."

"But aren't you sad that school's going to be over, and that today is our last day?"

"Of course, I won't see all of my friends over the summer. By the way, I'll miss you."

"Aww, I'll miss you too. Lots! I love you…"

(surprised)"I like you too, and I knew that you liked me since the beginning of the year." (smile)

"So I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out during the summer then?"

"Uh…sure I guess."

Blossom was really happy at Adam's response. She got the guy she wanted as her boyfriend. She went back happily to Bubbles. "He said YES!" She told Bubbles cheerfully. Bubbles looked at her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. They were both really happy about their crushes being able to go out with them. Bubbles had tears running down her face, Tino is the only one left…he said he'd let her know what his answer was today. She built up the courage to go up to him. "Hey Tino! Remember the day before yesterday I asked you if you wanted to go out? And you said you'd let me know your answer today?" Tino looked at her, "Uh…yeah I remember. I was thinking about it last night." "And..?" "Well, Bubbles, see…we barely know each other. Maybe we can just be friends and get to know each other better, and then if we like each other, we'll go out. But right now it just seems so bizarre. I mean, I barely know you. I know you because your sister is my best friend's girlfriend," He paused and glanced at Bubbles, "and besides, summer vacation is coming. I might not be home a lot of the times so I can hardly go out to anywhere. So maybe when we come back next year, if you still like me, We'll get to know each other more and perhaps we can go out then." "Oh, okay. No problem." Bubbles mumbled quickly and ran straight to the bathroom. At the washroom, she cried to herself for hours after hours.

A/N Okay, maybe I'm going a little too far with this Tino being mean to Bubbles thing. But HEY! I got to make SOMEONE sad in this story, and it's needed to continue my story. I can't do it to Buttercup, she's too tough. I'm scared one day she'll hunt me down in my dreams :P lol! And I like Blossom, she's PRETTY! So yeah… it'll get worse for Bubbles, just to let you guys know that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer vacation**

Summer vacation has once again started. However this time it's different. Blossom and Buttercup both has a boyfriend, only poor Bubbles is left single . Blossom and Buttercup are both really excited for their first date with their crushes. "Oooooo, I'm so excited!" Blossom exclaimed. "YEAH! I know!" Buttercup agreed. They were both so busy getting their clothes ready and some other stuff that they didn't realize Bubbles crying to herself in the closet. Blossom was the first to get ready, she ran to the door. "Well guys, I'm off, as soon as Adam gets here!" She said excitedly. Buttercup squeezed on her tube top and her mini skirt and replied, "I should be off soon, I bet Clayton'll get here faster than Adam!" She dared. Blossom and Buttercup was then arguing back and forth about which of their boyfriends will get here first. Then the doorbell rang. Buttercup and Blossom both yelled, " I got it, it's for me!" As they both ran towards the door. Buttercup, being the more athletic one, got to the door a few seconds before Blossom. She opened it, "Hey Buttercup!" Blossom finally caught up, "Is it Adam or Clayton?" She asked. Buttercup was stunned, "It's both." She said. Blossom peered out the door, there stood Adam AND Clayton, both smiling. "Hey Adam! And Clayton." Blossom added. Buttercup glared at her and said, "Hey Clay Clay! And Adam." She added coldly. Blossom frowned at Buttercup but in the end, they both left the house with their crushes on their first date. While Bubbles was still crying in the closet. After an hour her sisters were gone, Bubbles finally came out of the closet. "They're all gone, with their crushes, while leaving me here crying to myself." She sobbed. She was really depressed, in the end, she decided to call Tino.

"Hi, is Tino there?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, he's not home right now."

"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Maybe around half an hour or so."

"Okay, I'll call back then. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up, still crying. "Why is my life so horrible?" She wondered to herself. "It's not fair. Buttercup and Blossom were both born with me, why is their life so colorful and happy?" Secretly she started to hate Blossom and Buttercup. "It's all their fault. They stole my share of the happiness and added it to their own." She stated. She started hating herself, hating her sisters, hating the professor, hating her peers, hating her life, hating everything and everyone except Tino. At the thought of Tino, she buried her head in her pillow and started crying again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**More of the boring summer vacation**_

Everything was the way it should have been for Buttercup and Blossom, but poor Bubbles still spends almost 24 hours a day crying to herself at the thoughts of Tino. Just like that day after day passed. A week…a month…One day Bubbles decided to call Tino again, 'Maybe he's changed his mind' She thought.

"Hi, is Tino there?"

"Uh, is this Bubbles?"

"Um…y..e..s.."

"Tino's not home right now."

"When will he be home?" Just then Bubbles heard a whispering coming from the other end of the phone… 'Say I'll be home in around a week, I'm in Greece right now.'

"He'll be home in around a week, he's in Greece right now."

"TINO! NO HE'S NOT! I JUST HEARD HIM TALKING TO YOU! Can you PLEASE give him the phone, I REALLY need to talk to him." Bubbles cried.

"Arr…alright.."

"Hello?"

"Tino, why did you do that?" Bubbles was close to tears.

"Sorry Bubbles, I am just kind of busy right now."

"Well, you could have told me that yourself, instead of trying to get your…brother or whatever to lie to me."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry is not enough!" She started crying.

"Really Bubbles, don't be like this. I really am busy."

"So tell me that yourself before, not your brother.."

"That actually wasn't my brother…"

"WHATEVER! I'm just saying you didn't have to lie to me! You really hurt my feelings Tino…" She cried louder.

"SORRY BUBBLES! Can't stress that enough!"

"Now you sound so annoyed of me…" Bubbles bawled.

"Err…sorry…I'm just REALLY BUSY!"

"I'm sorry Tino, I just really miss you." Bubbles confessed.

"Oh, sorry if I was mean. I want to talk to you, can you meet me somewhere this week?"

Bubbles was overjoyed. "Can I? OF COURSE!"

"Alright, want to meet me at the park tomorrow at around 5:00 PM?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you then. I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"No problem, I'll see you then!"

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye!"

Bubbles hung up, but inside she was delighted. She quickly ran to her closet to pick out an outfit for her 'date' tomorrow.

_**A/N Well, it's not what it seems like right now. Trust me, there will be a BIG turning point really soon. Hope you guys like the story so far…I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Can you guys review more:P I'm greedy…(evil smile) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**The meeting**

Bubbles looked through her closet, and found a couple of mini skirts with matching spaghetti tops, she took the one in her favorite color, blue. Tino said to meet there at 3:00 P.M, but Bubbles didn't want him to wait for her, so she left her house at 2:30 P.M. "I can wait for him, but he can't wait for me. That's not going to leave a good impression on me." She got to the park at 2:40 P.M, and there was no one there. Bubbles went on the swing by herself waiting for Tino to show up. After 20 minutes or so, Tino arrived on his bike. "TINO! OVER HERE!" Bubbles shouted when she saw him. Tino saw her and walked over to her. "Hi," He said. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you again Tino, I missed you so much ." Tino forced a smile on his face. "Do you know what I wanted to talk to you about?" He asked. "No, actually." Bubbles said confused. "Okay, let's go sit over there." He pointed to a bench. They walked over to the bench. Tino started, "Bubbles, you're a really nice girl and I hope you understand. But I just don't think I'm the right guy for you. I mean we can be friends, but maybe that's as far as we should go. Because I can't always have a girl calling me and stuff like that, I WANT to be your friend, just not your boyfriend. Please understand that and respect my wishes." Bubbles looked at Tino in the eye, "Oh, that's what you wanted to tell me?" "Yes." "Oh, alright…Well I better go now, in case my sisters get home and finds me not there. Bye." Bubbles ran from the park back to her house, crying on the way.

A/N Most reviews I get now are something like, 'aww, poor Bubbles.' Or 'Tino's so mean.' Or something similar to that. But just see what's going to happen soon (EVIL SMILE) YOU'LL BE SURPRISED AT THE ENDING! TRUST ME! In addition, I have to warn you guys, it's not one of those fairy tales :P, but please keep on reading, as I will TRY to make it more interesting :D lol. Thing may be happy for Buttercup and Blossom right now, but soon…well I really shouldn't tell you guys what's going to happen otherwise you wouldn't keep on reading my story, but soon…:D:D:D…you'll find out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Poor Bubbles**

Buttercup and Blossom came home from the movies finding Bubbles crying to herself in the closet.

"You know Blossom, ever since our first date, we've practically forgotten that Bubble's part of our family."

"I know, you're right. We've been ignoring her…"

"Yeah, lets be two good sisters and find out what's making her so sad?"

"Okay, it's the least to do."

Buttercup and Blossom opened the closet, with a teddy bear coming straight at them. "Yo, what's the big idea?" Buttercup frowned.

"Yeah, forgot who we are?" Blossom asked.

"NO, I DIDN'T FORGET! YOU TWO ARE THE SELFISH JERKS WHO STOLE ALL MY LUCK!" Bubbles snapped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter twenty-one**

"**Buttercup, have you seen my backpack? I can't find it anywhere." Blossom yelled across the room. "No, I'm even having trouble finding mine." Buttercup called back. School was again starting soon; Buttercup and Blossom were having trouble getting ready. All summer they were busy preparing for their dates that they completely forgot about school. If Professor Utonium (spelt wrong:S) hadn't reminded them they would have forgot when school started. Anyways back to the room, "I can't believe school's starting already, summer passed so fast." Blossom noted. Buttercup just nodded in agreement, while burying her head in her closet in search for her school materials. "Oh well, at least we get to see Adam and Clayton soon." "Uh, we've been seeing them all summer." Buttercup reminded Blossom. "OH YEAH, we have our homecoming dance coming up in a month right?" Buttercup groaned, "Blossom let's find out stuff first before we start planning our first dance." "Oh right, heh…"Blossom blushed. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter twenty-two

Blossom and Buttercup finally found their backpacks and school materials. "FINALLY! I was beginning to think we're never going to find it." Buttercup sighed with relief. "I KNOW!" Blossom said, "But I'm sad that summer's over." "Uh Blossom, we can still go out with them on weekends, so then technically we'd see them 24/7 because we see then at school AND on the weekends, that's better than now." Blossom thought for a minute, Hey, you're right!" And they both started chatting about high school for the next hour.

Professor Utonium walked in.

"Hello girls, all ready for school?"

"Yes professor." Buttercup answered.

"That's good, where's Bubbles?" Professor frowned.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other, "Uh oh. We haven't seen her since like last month." They gasped.

Professor Utonium looked at them, "Well girls, I'm waiting for an explanation." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Blossom looked at Buttercup and said, "I'll explain, see Bubbles was kind of mad and upset because the guy she liked didn't want to be her boyfriend. And just because Buttercup and I got the person we like as our boyfriend she started blaming us and calling us jerks and stuff like that. She said we stole all of her luck and told us to leave her alone. So then we thought it would be best to take her advice and left her alone. And we havn't seen her since then." Professor looked worried, "Let's start looking for her then." Buttercup and Blossom nodded at each other as they both ran upstairs to their bedroom thinking that Bubbles was still in the closet. They opened the closet, and it was empty. No Bubbles. They searched everywhere in the house for two hours straight and yet no Bubbles. Blossom decided to take a break because she was exhausted. She went upstairs to her room and fell on the bed trying to relax, until…she saw…"BUTTERCUP, GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A/N Guess what's going to happen:P P.S and it's NOT that Bubbles' found dead on the bed okay?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter twenty-three

Buttercup rushed upstairs. "What's wrong? What's with the screaming?" She snapped. Blossom sat pale on the bed, her face sort of white as she slowly turned her head to look at Buttercup, "Come here, and let me show you." She mentioned for Buttercup to go over. Buttercup walked over to the bed. Blossom pointed to something on the bed. Buttercup's eyes widened, "Oh NO! You're kidding me!" Blossom nodded, "Oh yes, but we mustn't let the professor know, he'll freak!" Buttercup nodded in agreement, "But what are we going to do?"

**A/N (In the middle of the story…I know.) Guess what Buttercup and Blossom saw on the bed? As I mentioned in the previous chapter, it's not Bubbles, but instead something she left. A letter. Guess what the letter wrote?**

**A/N (continued) Ah I won't keep you guys in suspense, here's what the letter said.**

**To Buttercup, Blossom and professor Utonium:**

**For many years you all have been extremely kind to me, and for that I wish you guys the best, as in the past and in the future. I have thought over it during the whole summer, every single day, and I made up my mind. I'm not the brain of the school, or not even on honor-roll or any sport teams. I'm neither smart nor athletic, I'm just one of those kids that are like by-standers. I don't have any ideas of my own, I just follow people around, and I don't even have that many friends. Not a lot of people will care whether I'm around or not. Only you guys, at least I hope. Since I don't have any reputation in school and I can't yet get my crush to be my boyfriend. I guess I'm just not a likable person. So I'm writing to say farewell, as I've gone off to find happiness of my own. This kind of happiness I don't think I can find on Earth, with me still being me. I believe this kind of happiness can only be found at a place where there is no sorrow, where people have lived their life to their fullest and gone to rest. That is a place where I hope to go to. And since that place is not on Earth, nor has any living person have been to, I'm writing to say farewell. As I will not see you guys again, until someday…when we meet up there…I'll miss you all until then. Goodbye.**

**P.S The next page is an envelope I hope for you guys to give to Tino, I'll really appreciate it. Please just add one more favor to the many you guys have done for me, and make sure Tino gets it AND reads it. Thanks.**

**Farewell, **

** Bubbles.**

**A/N Ah now this author's note is finally at the end of the chapter, I know my chapters are kind of short lately, but that way I will have more chapters...and so on…it'll be easier for me. : D Anyways…lol later! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter twenty-four

A/N This time the author's note is at the TOP! Anyways, this chapter is going to be Bubbles' letter to Tino.

Dear Tino:

**This whole year you have been very nice and kind to me, considering that you didn't like me the way I did onto you. Thanks for making my first and last graduation the best night of my life. As I will never ever forget it. I will never forget you either. I'm writing to say farewell as we'll never see each other again. I will always love you no matter where I am. No, I'm not moving, and I'm not going to a different school. My time on Earth is coming to an end, but because of that I'm going to a better place to live happily ever after. Since on Earth, no one likes me anyways. There I hope to be happy, and I'll think of you each day. Here's a poem I wrote for you, before when I didn't know you don't like me, I always hoped for this poem to come true. **

Hot air balloon 

I think that I might fly away, in my hot air balloon,  
And hide from worldly worries on the dark side of the moon;  
There's but one thing I need before I float into the blue:  
I need a sky companion and I want it to be you.

We'll fly beyond the storm clouds and we'll watch from up above,  
I'll cover you in rainbows as we feel each other's love;  
You'll shower in the stars at midnight in our special place,  
I'll dry you with a comet's tail and kiss your beaming face.

Dreamy drifting panorama, changing every day,  
Every night your loving smile will be my milky way,  
The moon will wane before us, sailing there in heaven's height,  
For nothing else can challenge our love's everlasting light.

Venus shining on us, glowing soft at our devotion,  
Our daily drifting dalliance in love's celestial ocean,  
I'll write you lovers poetry, and you will be my muse;  
Orion and Andromeda will oversee our cruise.

We'll sleep with clouds as pillows, maybe steal an angel's wings,  
Then fly as magic lovebirds, or slide round Saturn's rings,  
And should we tire of drifting and the stars all floating by,  
We'll hook onto a meteor and soar across the sky.

Will you consent to be my mate on our celestial ship?  
I'm ready, heart all packed with love, to last us for the trip,  
Take my hand and step aboard, we're heading for the sun,  
We're flying till we find the place where our two souls are one.

**I love you Tino, and I WILL miss you deeply, although you'll probably forget me after a couple of months. But no matter what you think of me, I must let you know that I DO love you and I will always say it when you need comfort knowing that someone loves you. Here are just some other poems I wrote, expressing my feelings. **

Eternity

I lie in bed at night and pray,

That you will think of me.

I cry until my eyelids close,

And dream-eternity.

I wake to sunlight on my face,

For a moment I forget.

Then a cloud passes by,

And I realize, this is it.

I carry on throughout the day,

Feigning joy, and feeling pain.

I long to gaze upon your face,

And share a smile, an embrace.

The day is drawing to an end,

And still I think of you.

I try to relax, yet in my mind,

I wonder what to do.

So now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the lord, my soul will keep.

And should you chance to think of me,

Know that I love you-eternity.

_Blind_

_From sunrise to sunset,_

_Every single day._

_You seem to be all I think about,_

_And all that I will say._

_So now I am wondering,_

_How much I mean to YOU?_

_Do you ever talk about me,_

_Do I affect what you say and do?_

_Then the answer hits me hard,_

_In the heart and in the eye._

_That you don't care at all,_

_And you would care less if I die._

_I bury my head in my pillow,_

_Now crying day and night._

_I don't care about anything any longer,_

_I'd care less if I lose my sight._

_What's the point anymore,_

_If I am nothing at all to you._

_You don't even care that I exist,_

_Nor that I have feelings too._

_You act to be really nice,_

_Kind and caring to me._

_I can't believe I fell for that,_

_I have eyes, why didn't I see?_

_Perhaps this question I can resolve,_

_In my heart I will find._

_The answer is simply very clear,_

_The whole time I was blind._

_I feel like hitting myself,_

_Even though I know why._

_I still can't get over you,_

_To me you're still the best guy!_

_Because of my stubborn heart,_

_My eyes still have to suffer._

_From your meanness towards me,_

_But I will try to become tougher._

_Hey, have you noticed?_

_I'm writing this poem about you._

_Proves what I say to be true,_

_You're in everything that I do! _

Truth

All those times when I was wondering,

How you felt about me.

Finally one day you tell me the truth,

It wasn't what I hoped to see.

All those months passed just like rain,

With wondering everyday.

The day at grad was really you?

The same with all you say.

During summer I lie on my bed,

Thinking of nothing else but you.

Recalling back to the good memories,

With tears falling down feeling blue.

They say 'last Christmas I gave you my heart,'

'But the very next day you gave it away.'

Even though being far from Christmas,

I still did so even though it's May.

I guess you just didn't want to take it,

At least you don't anymore.

How I long for that very night,

As I did much long before.

They say the truth is always best for you,

It's what I always thought.

But now thinking of how the truth may hurt,

I shouldn't believe how I was taught.

I'd rather be kept in mysteries,

I'd rather wonder everyday.

Than to grasp a heed of the truth,

To hear what you have to say.

_You're all of this to me_

You're the thoughts that starts each morning,

The conclusion to each day.

You're in all that I do,

And everything I say.

You're the smile on my face,

The twinkle in my eye.

The warmth inside my heart,

The fullness in my life.

I wake to sunlight on my face,

For a moment I forget.

Then a cloud passes by,

And I realize, this is it.

It would take an entire century,

If not then even more.

To forget the individual that you are,

The reasons I admire you for.

You may not realize,

How much you mean to me.

Despite your smile, your personality,

In you there's more I see.

I lie in bed at night and pray,

That you will think of me.

I cry until my eyelids close,

And dream-eternity.

The day is drawing to an end,

And still I think of you.

I try to relax, yet in my mind,

I wonder what to do.

You are all I've wanted,

You are all I need.

You are all I've dreamed of,

You are all of this to me.

Again Goodbye Tino. I know tears will fall down everyday as I think of you…farewell.

**Love, Bubbles**

**(I'll always love you)**

**A/N Aww…even I'm touched! Sniff, sniff So sad! I'll be like crying thinking of this as I keep on writing the next few chapters. LOLZ!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter twenty-five**

Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other as they read the letter. They held out the separate envelope Bubbles asked them to give to Tino. "Do you think we should read it?" Buttercup said. "Why should we? It's stuff she wants to say to Tino." "Exactly!" Buttercup snapped. Blossom looked at Buttercup, "Buttercup! I can't believe you! Bubbles' committing suicide and you're here wanting to read her love letter to Tino! What kind of sister are you?" Buttercup looked down, "Yeah, sorry. Should we tell the professor?" Blossom thought to herself, "I don't know, he's going to be really sad. But nothing stays hidden forever. I mean if we don't tell him now, he's going find out sooner or later and then he'll be really mad at us." "Get to your point." "I don't know, but I can't believe Bubbles is going to do that." Blossom said as she started crying. Buttercup looked down, "Yeah, but there's nothing we can do. I mean we don't even know when she left, whether she's even alive right now and etc." Blossom looked at her, "Let's go around the town see if we can find her, we're powerpuff girls, we can fly! It'll be easy for us to find her, providing she's still in this town." She added. "But Bubbles' a powerpuff too." Buttercup reminded her. Blossom glared at Buttercup, "OH well, stop talking, lets get going." As they both flew out of the house.

They both went separate ways searching almost the whole entire town.

Two hours later.

"Did you find her?" Blossom asked. "No, don't you think I would have brought her here already if I had?" Buttercup frowned. Blossom sat on the bed, "I don't know what we should do now. I guess we better tell the professor."

**Three hours of talking and explaining to the professor.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH" The professor said, "You guys killed her!" He stared violently at them. "And where's that Tino kid, I'm going to kill him!" he said aggressively.

"W O H Professor chill! We don't know for a fact that Bubbles' dead right now, we don't even know where she is, knowing her, she's probably alive right now, begging for food or something." Blossom noted. "Yeah, I mean, she could be just saying that and trying to scare us for all we know. She's probably just waiting for us to find her and try to 'convince' her to come home and convince Tino to be her boyfriend. Although knowing how stubborn she is, I doubt he will agree." She whispered to Blossom as they both laughed. "Well, let's get a move on. It's going to rain today I heard, let's try to find her before tonight." The professor said as he rushed out of the house.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, "Did you really mean what you said?" Blossom asked Buttercup. "Nope. I was just trying to cheer the professor up, you know, Un scare him?" **** Blossom nodded. "Well, let's get going then, before the professor start calling us 'uncaring sisters'." They both flew out of the house laughing at the joke.

A/N This chap is a bit too short I know, but there's really nothing much to write about them searching for Bubbles, because we all know they're not going to find her…or are they? Ah I'll get to that at the next chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter twenty-six**

Buttercup and Blossom flew around the entire town in search for Bubbles, but they couldn't find her. They went back home after 6 hours of penetrating. Blossom sat on the bed, "What are we going to tell the professor?" She frowned, Buttercup looked at her, "Yeah, he's going to freak! AGAIN!" She added. Buttercup and Blossom frowned at each other, and then they heard the door open. Then right after the door opened, they heard this, "BUTTERCUP AND BLOSSOM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other as they both slowly went downstairs waiting for the professor to blame them. When they arrived downstairs, the professor looked worried instead of mad, "Girls, I think I found Bubbles." He said uneasily as he looked down. By that expression, Buttercup and Blossom sort of got the idea. "Where was she…?" Blossom asked nervously. "Come with me I'll show you." The professor meant for them to go with him, and they followed. The professor drove them to a place near the edge of the town; He pulled over near a lake. He got off as the girls followed. He went on the bridge over the lake, he looked back mention Blossom and Buttercup to go there also. And they followed. He pointed down to top of the lake, as the girls looked down. "OH…" Was all they said. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, as tears fell down their face. "She was such a good sister, although she was kind of mean this summer, but think of all the times she was always there for us." Blossom sobbed. Buttercup stared at where the professor pointed, "No, that's not Bubbles. I know it!" She argued as she flew down the bridge. Blossom looked worrily down at Buttercup as she heard Buttercup laugh. "What's so funny Buttercup?" Blossom yelled from up the bridge. Buttercup flied up the bridge, "That's not Bubbles. It's just a piece of blue cloth with a bit of yellow at the top." Buttercup snorted. Blossom looked at the professor, "Oh" Was all he said while his face turned red. Blossom started laughing as well. The three of them got in their car and drove home.

The professor sat on the couch, and he buried his head in his hands, thinking. "You know girls, I have a feeling we will never find Bubbles," He said, "So we might as well give up and continue our life without her." Buttercup looked at Blossom, "I guess…" Blossom just nodded.

And they all went on without Bubbles. Buttercup and Blossom talked to Tino at school. "Did she do all this because of me?" Tino asked. Buttercup and Blossom both nodded. Tino gasped, "Did she really like me THAT much?" Again they nodded. Tino looked down, "But I just didn't like her that way. She was always so childish, and immature. But she still wants to grow up so fast, I mean we're only in grade 8 and she wants to go out! And you wouldn't believe how much she calls me. It's like she think we're married! I was just trying to avoid all that…" Before he could finish, Buttercup slapped him across the face. "How could you! She ran away because of YOU, and here you are, complaining! How selfish can you get!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom took Buttercup's hand, "Come on, let's go. Bubbles' already gone, there's no point arguing anymore." As they both walked away, leaving Tino standing there.

A/N Hmm…there's not much for me to say about this chapter… just trying to make it longer, but by the time you finish reading this stupid, paranoid author's note you'll realize you'll have just wasted 10 seconds of your life.  **Smile**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter twenty-seven**

Blossom and Buttercup walked angrily home. "I can't believe him!" Buttercup exclaimed, "I mean, it's all because of HIM that Bubbles ran away, and now he's actually complaining! Who does he think he is?" Blossom thought about it for a minute, "It's true that he's being unreasonable by ONLY complaining about this. But think about it Buttercup, Bubbles DOES annoy him too much and it's understandable that he might not like her. I mean Jaime sure didn't. Think about it, if someone you really didn't like bugged you like that, you'd tell them to whatever off. Maybe by Bubbles doing that, he got scared. She was sort of pushing him a little bit too much, like they're REALLY getting married." Blossom explained, "I can understand how Tino feels. I feel bad for you slapping him and saying all that."

Buttercup looked at her sister, "Blossom? Why are you taking Tino's side? Bubbles' our sister!" She exclaimed. Blossom looked down, "I know, I can't believe it either, but if you actually think it over carefully, Bubbles DOES stalk him practically. And if you look at it from HIS perspective, I would get pretty annoyed/scared at the same time. Especially from a girl that you don't like. Bubbles CAN be immature sometimes, and I understand Tino's point." Buttercup stayed quiet for a few seconds, "I guess your right. I agree." She finally said. "So let's just forget about all this and live on with the rest of our life. I mean, we still have a long way to go." Blossom said. Buttercup looked at her with a smile, "Do you think one of us, or maybe even both of us will end up doing what Bubbles is? You know what they say, 'you never know.'" Blossom gasped in amazement, "Buttercup, we have both of our guys, why would we do that?" Buttercup smiled, "I was just kidding." Blossom punched her in the arm, "Good, you better be!" "HEY! You punched me! Get ready to get a thousand in return!" The two sisters joked all the way home.

When they opened the door, they found Professor Utomium sitting on the couch by himself staring at the TV. As soon as he realized the girls came home he mentioned for them to go over. Buttercup and Blossom walked uneasily over there. "Girls, I've been thinking. If Bubbles decided to leave us just like that, there's not much we can do about it since she left already. Let's just get on with our lives without her. It was irresponsible of her to leave like that anyways!" The professor said. Buttercup blinked twice, "Yeah, we were just talking about that on the way home anyways." Blossom nodded. "Alright then, you guys go and do whatever you want now. I won't keep you. But remember girls, I love you. Don't do what your sister did okay?" Buttercup and Blossom hugged the professor, "Don't worry professor, we love you too. We won't run away from you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty-eight**

So, just like they said, the girls and the professor got on with their life without Bubbles. Tino also acts like he forgot Bubbles; He still seemed happy everyday, not even caring a bit about Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup were both curious, wanting to know how Tino REALLY felt about Bubbles. So they went up to him one day after school. "Tino, we want to talk to you." Buttercup said. Tino looked at her and Blossom, "Uh are you going to slap me again?" He joked. Blossom said, "We're serious Tino, we want to talk to you, and don't worry, Buttercup's not going to slap you again." Buttercup nodded. "Alright." The three of them walked to the park near their school.

"Tino, did you EVER like Bubbles?" Blossom asked while they sat down on a long bench.

"No." He replied.

"Why not?" Buttercup butted in.

"Because," was all he said as he looked down.

"It's okay Tino, you can be open with us. We try to understand, and we don't think this whole thing's your fault. It's childish of Bubbles to do that just because you didn't want to go out with her." Blossom explained, "We just want to know how you felt about her."

Tino looked at Blossom, then Buttercup, "That's why she did all that? Because I didn't want to go out?" He gasped.

Buttercup frowned, "What did YOU think was the reason?"

Again Tino looked down, "I…I…well I thought…I thought there was some kind of like problem at home PLUS the thing with me…but it never occurred to me that it was ONLY because of me…" He stammered.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "O...Kay…whatever…"

Blossom insisted, "Well, now you know. Just ONE problem…"

Tino looked at her.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" She yelled.

Tino looked down again.

The three of them stayed silent for about half an hour before Tino finally spoke. "I guess it's true what they say, 'when you have something, you don't realize its worthy, but when one day you suddenly lose it, then all the good things about it comes back to you. I just realized, that letter Bubbles wrote to me, she's the best poet I've ever met in my whole live. Well I mean, I don't read that many poems, but her's really moved me. She's a great poet, I guess if we became FRIENDS, NORMAL FRIENDS, I could have asked her to help me write them." He thought to himself.

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged looks, "Yeah I doubt she would have just wanted to be your NORMAL FRIEND."

"Yeah she only wanted to be your GIRLFRIEND." Buttercup added, laughing.

"Maybe I should have gave her a chance…I mean…besides her annoyance, she's a good friend I guess…" Tino finally said.

Buttercup yelled at him after hearing that, "Oh My Gosh, She DIDN'T want to be your FRIEND, she wanted to be your GIRLFRIEND. Can't stress that enough!"

Tino backed up, "Yeah…um…sorry…but you didn't have to yell like THAT. I think everyone in Townsville heard you."

"Good idea! I got it!" Blossom finally spoke, "If Bubbles is still alive that is."

Bubbles looked at her curiously while Tino just looked around knowing this great plan of Blossom will mainly consist of HIM doing something. So he pretended he didn't hear Blossom.

Blossom looked at him, "Tino are you listening?" She asked, knowing he already knew he's the main part in her plan. Tino signed, "Yes." "Alright," Blossom spoke, "If Bubbles is still in the town then she would hear people yell all the way across because of the small town Townsville is. So…we'll have Tino yell out loud that he wants her as his girlfriend, and hearing that, I KNOW Bubbles will come rushing back." Blossom smiled. Buttercup nodded, "YEAH! That's such a great idea."

Tino backed up again, "OH NO! I'm not yelling that." "Hey, might I remind you? YOU'RE THE REASON THAT BUBBLES RAN AWAY!" Buttercup said furiously.

"Why?" Blossom just asked. "Long list, you see Blossom, we both understand algebra right?" Tino started to explain. Blossom nodded. "This whole thing has so many 'variables' in it. I mean first of all, we don't know for sure that Bubbles ran away because of me. We're ALMOST positive, but there's still a small chance that there's another reason. Secondly, we don't know for sure that she's still in this town. Thirdly, we don't know for sure that she's still alive. Fourthly, we don't know for a fact that she still likes me; I know she wrote in the letter that she will always love me, but she was just infatuated that time, people's minds change. So you see, even if I DO yell that, first of all, I'm scared that everyone will laugh at me for yelling to someone whom they think is gone already, and also everyone will be all like 'why didn't you take her as your girlfriend when she was still here, while now she's gone you want her again? You're so weird!' or something like that. So yeah, I don't think this is such a good idea. Let's think of another plan."

Blossom thought for a minute, "I know there are many things that we're unsure of, but if we want Bubbles to come back we have to try EVERYTHING." She told him. Tino looked down, "But do we REALLY want her to come back? I mean everyone else is use to her being gone. You two will get use to it in a while. I'm going to be honest; I kind of don't want her to come back because she's so annoying to me. Like she's really not going to rest until I ask her to marry me."

"What is about her that you just totally don't like Tino?" Blossom asked sadly. Tino was meaner than they thought, "Everything." He claimed. Buttercup, who has been staying quiet for the past couple minutes, suddenly bit her lips. "Tino you're such a…a…I don't even want to say the word. I just want to give you a fist in the face." "BUTTERCUP! Let's settle this the calm way, we still need his help on this plan. And besides, hitting is not the best way to straighten out something." Blossom told her.

"Yeah, and besides, if you hit me, I'll tell Clayton!" Tino teased. Buttercup's face turned red. "You…you're a…okay whatever." She stammered. Seeing these two like this, Blossom spoke again, "So I think we should still try our first plan, if it doesn't work, we'll think of something else."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-nine**

Today was the day that they set their plans to work. The three of them agreed they'd meet at the park again. Blossom and Buttercup brought a microphone for Tino to yell into to make sure everyone in Townsville to be able to hear him.

"Where IS he?" Buttercup said impatiently.

"Just wait a couple of minutes, have some patience Buttercup." Blossom noted.

"We've waited two hours Blossom, I'm beginning to think someone's chickening out!" Buttercup stated madly.

"Buttercup! Have some patience. And besides even if he IS deciding not to come, there's nothing we can do. He's the main part of our plan. We can't do this without him. All we can do is wait." Blossom stated.

"No, we can go and beat the crap out of him."

"And where would you go to find him?" Blossom asked her.

"Uh maybe his HOUSE?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

Blossom sighed, "Ah Buttercup, if Tino really does decide not to come he wouldn't go and hide in his house trust me. He would know that we're going to look for him there, and that you're going to give him a fist in the head so obviously he wouldn't stay home."

"What are we going to do then? Stand here and get baked in the sun? I don't want to be black for my next date with Clayton." Buttercup complained.

Blossom's eyes shone. "That's it! Tino and Clayton are best friends, He should know where Tino is."

"Uh…so?"

"SO you can go and ask him. If I remember correctly his house is just across the street from here?"

"Uh…"

"Come ON!"

Blossom dragged Buttercup a crossed the street and rang Clayton's doorbell. Clayton opened the door moments later.

"Oh Buttercup…and Blossom, Um…Hey!" He stammered.

Buttercup just stood there blushing.

Blossom pinched her in the arm.

"Um…come on in." He told them.

Blossom had to push Buttercup all the way in. Clayton seemed to have noticed all this. "Um…Buttercup are you okay?"

Buttercup's face was still red and couldn't speak.

"Oh yeah she's fine. She's just got a case of…of…um…blushing-pox." Blossom tried to cover up.

Clayton walked over to Buttercup, and put his hands on her arms. "Buttercup? What's wrong?"

Buttercup finally came to her senses, "Oh…um…nothing. I was just…uh…nervous about coming to your house. You know, without being invited." She blushed.

"Why? I know, but you're always welcome to my house Buttercup. You're my girlfriend." Clayton said.

Buttercup looked at Clayton in the eyes.

Clayton reached out and hugged her.

Blossom, who was watching all of this so impatiently, "NOW…Buttercup if you still remember, we came for a reason."

Clayton looked at Blossom.

"Do you happen to know where Tino is Clayton?" Blossom asked.

"Uh yeah. I thought…he said…he said he was going to the park to meet you guys." Clayton stuttered.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other. "Uh oh. I KNEW we should have kept on waiting." Blossom said. "Oh no, what if he went and we weren't there. HE might get mad and leave, or what if…" She looked around to Buttercup, and to her surprise, she caught Buttercup and Clayton making out on the couch. "BUTTERCUP! We have to go NOW!"

Buttercup looked up at her, "Why don't you go and see if he's there. It really makes no difference if I'm there or not." She said as she went into Clayton's arms again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter thirty**

Blossom ran all the way to the park. By the time she got there, to her surprise Tino was there. Only he wasn't there alone, he was flirting with some black-haired girl. She ran up to him, "Tino, you're late!"

Tino turned from the girl to Blossom, "Uh, yeah, whatever. Listen Blossom, I don't think this whole 'trying-to-get-Bubbles-back' thing is such a good idea. I mean, when she DOES come back she'll like never leave me alone. Now that I think about it, I DON'T want her to come back. So yeah, I'm not doing that thing anymore, okay?" He stated.

Blossom stared at him fiercely in the eye. "What? Tino you're such a jerk. And WHO is that?" She glazed at the girl beside Tino.

Tino took her hand. "This is Jenny. She's Chinese. And SHE'S the one I like." He said as he smiled at Jenny.

Blossom looked over Jenny carefully, which seemed to have caused some disuncomfort to Jenny. "She doesn't look Chinese, her skin is very white, like mine. She looks white, not Asian." Blossom noted matter-of-factly. As she stared into Jenny's eyes, which were pure blue. An ocean kind of blue, which is exactly what Bubbles' eyes were like. Which reminded Blossom of Bubbles as she started to get tears in her eyes.

Tino glared at Blossom, "Jenny wouldn't lie to me. She's an awesome girl, that's why I like her." He said as he took Jenny's hand and walked away with her. Leaving Blossom standing there. Shortly after they left, Blossom saw Jenny turn around to look at Blossom, only for a second though.

Blossom went to the nearest Bench and sat down. About 15 minutes later, Buttercup and Clayton came to the park, holding hands. Buttercup saw Blossom sitting by her self-looking depressed, she quickly ran up to Blossom. "Blossom, what's wrong? Did you find Tino?"

Blossom turned and looked at her and Clayton, "Tino doesn't want to do our plan anymore. He never cared about Bubbles. He found some new girl that he likes. I don't get it, why did he hate Bubbles so much?" She started to cry.

Buttercup stood there, looking all confused, watching her sister cry. "Um…I think Bubbles bugged him too much." Clayton said.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at him, "Yeah, you're his best friend. You would know! Tell us everything." Blossom inquired.

"Okay…well, Tino just told me that Bubbles kind of freaks him out, with her requesting to be his girlfriend and all. He said he doesn't like her that way. He wouldn't mind being her friend, but not her boyfriend. He said he and Bubbles don't even know each other so there's no point of this going out thing." Clayton explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom thought for a minute, "There's something fishy about that girl he likes, Jenny. I think we should check her out."

Buttercup was even more confused, "Who? What?"

"NO time to explain, just come with me." Blossom dragged Buttercup, as Buttercup dragged Clayton. The three of them went in a line towards where Tino and Jenny sat.

A/N There's really nothing to write about these chapters, they're boring I know. Although I'm really thinking of deleting this story and then putting it on again. Not a lot of people read my story, I think it's too 'old'; no one can like even find it. : D Hehe…well I'll see…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter thirty-one**

Tino looked back and saw Blossom walking towards him, "Blossom, I already told you. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said to her all annoyed.

But to his surprise, behind Blossom came Buttercup and Clayton. His best friend Clayton. " Clayton! Um…what are you doing here?" He stammered.

" Tino I thought you said you were going to the park to help Buttercup and Blossom get Bubbles back? Why are you here…um…'flirting?' with some girl that none of us really know. I thought you always introduce all of your friends to me?" Clayton asked.

"I do." Tino said as he stood up. "This is Jenny," He looked at her, "And this is my best friend Clayton."

Jenny stepped forward to hug Clayton. But Buttercup stopped her. "Uh, just exchange greetings using words. No need to get any body movement involved."

Blossom laughed at that. "Oh Buttercup!"

Clayton laughed too. "Yeah, that's true. But Tino, aren't you going to help them with their plan?"

"No. Clayton don't you get it? I like Jenny. I DON'T CARE about Bubbles! I DON'T WANT her to come back." Tino yelled THAT loudly enough for the whole town to hear.

Clayton took a step backwards, "W.O.H." He almost fell backwards, but Buttercup caught him in time. "Oh Clayton, are you okay?" She asked warily. Clayton looked up at her, his face all pale, "Yeah…it's just…that…I just saw a different side of Tino I had never seen before." He said as he got up and ran towards his house.

"CLAYTON!" Buttercup yelled as she chased after him.

"BUTTERCUP! COME BACK!" And Blossom started to run after Buttercup.

"You guys are really paranoid." Tino said as he turned around to Jenny, and to his surprise, Jenny had tears in her eyes. "Jenny? What's wrong?" He asked. Jenny looked at him with her blue, but watery eyes, "Clayton's right, this side of you I never saw." As she started to run away as well.

A/N I know I know…so much 'running away' in this eh? Hehe…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter thirty-two**

Buttercup chased Clayton to his house, "Wait, Clayton." She yelled again behind him.

Clayton turned around, "Tino's changed." He said disappointedly.

Buttercup finally reached up to him, "How?"

"Didn't you see how mean he was? I always thought he liked Bubbles." Clayton explained.

"Haha! LIKE Bubbles? What made you think that?" Buttercup laughed.

"He told me once."

Buttercup looked at him, "He told you?"

"Yeah. He said he was just going to play hard to get. If Bubbles stopped doing all that stalking, and she started to play hard to get as well, he'd ask her out." Clayton said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Buttercup pleaded.

"He told me not to tell, he wanted to go out a non-stalking Bubbles. He knew if I told you, you would have told Bubbles and she would have stopped. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted Bubbles to realize in her heart. I know Tino Buttercup, he has his own opinions and he goes alone with them. Maybe that's why Bubbles liked him."

"Uh I think Bubbles liked him because he was cute." Buttercup said all confused.

"She must have liked him for more than that, WAY more. She really liked him, if she only liked him for his looks, she wouldn't have run away because of him. No one's stupid enough to do that. Even Bubbles wasn't on the honor-roll, I still believe that there was something more she saw in him."

"I wish we could turn the time back, that time Blossom and I practically ignored her, during summer. We could have asked her what is it about Tino that she liked so much."

"What are you guys going to do now?" Clayton finally asked.

"I don't know, Blossom's the one who usually thinks of the plans." Buttercup said baffled.

Just then Blossom came running up to them, "Buttercup," She yelled while panting. "Clayton why did you run away?"

"Tino's changed. He's mean. He's not the same person I once called my best friend anymore." Clayton explained once again.

"I see," Was all Blossom said. "Buttercup, there's something fishy about Jenny. I'm going to check her out. You with me?"

"Uh yeah, I guess. Clayton you want to come too?" She asked.

"Sure, if you want me to." Clayton smiled.

Blossom seemed irritated, "ERR…you take Clayton EVERYWHERE we go!"

"So? You can take Adam too." Buttercup shrugged.

Blossom seemed happy at that, "Okay. Let's pass his house, and I'll bring him alone."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You could have done that SUCH a long time ago."

"Let's go." Blossom hurried them.

_Two hours later._

"Is Blossom back yet?" Buttercup asked Clayton.

Clayton laughed, "Haha, she must have gotten into a REALLY long conversation with him. Oh well, let's wait a bit longer. Hey are you hungry?"

"Not really. Why? Are you?" Buttercup looked at him.

"Not really either. I just thought it's been such a long day, that you'd be hungry." He blushed.

Buttercup smiled, "I'm not. But hey if you are, I'll go and get something for you."

"No, it's alright. Let's just wait for Blossom now." Clayton said.

Blossom finally showed up with Adam.

"Hey sorry guys, I had dinner at Adam's house." Blossom blushed.

Buttercup stared at her, "What? You had dinner? ERR…"

Clayton and Adam just laughed.

"Okay let's go now." Blossom hurried all of them.

A/N haha…'short' chapter. Anyways, I'm having trouble continuing, (Though don't worry I will :D) I'm having so many ideas, that I don't know which one to continue with. :S lol well I'll see.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter thirty-three**

Buttercup, Clayton, Blossom and Adam started to walk around in search for Tino and Jenny. In the end they found them sitting on a bench near the park somewhere. Blossom got mad, she ran up to Tino, once again. But Buttercup stopped her. "If we want to check Jenny out, you have to spy on them then." Blossom nodded.

They hid behind this tree just behind the bench, which Tino and Jenny were sitting on. "Aw this is such a good place to hide, we can hear everything they're saying." Buttercup whispered. "Shh…" Blossom said, "Let's listen."

"So Jenny, where did you come from?" They heard Tino ask.

"Um…somewhere around here." Jenny answered uneasily.

"Around here? So Townsville?" Tino asked.

"Uh yeah. All across town though." Jenny said.

"But Townsville's so small."

"Oh."

"But anyways…"

Jenny and Tino both laughed.

"It's great that you're coming to my school, we'll see each other everyday. We'll have at least SOMETHING together. Hehe…"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll…" Tino couldn't finish.

Jenny looked at him. "We'll…?"

"Uh have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Um…well there was this guy I liked, but he didn't like me the same way." Jenny sniffed.

"Aww…that guy's probably retarded." Tino joked.

Jenny laughed, but deep in her eyes, you could see a drop of tear.

"I like you Jenny." Tino said uneasily.

Jenny looked at him in the eyes. "Really?"

"No." Tino stated.

"Oh, but you just…I thought you said…" Jenny blabbered.

"No, I take that back." Tino covered up.

"Oh." Jenny looked down with her hands on her lap.

Tino took her hand, "No, I don't like you Jenny."

"Okay okay, I get it!" Jenny quoted irritably.

"No Jenny, just let me finish." Tino looked at her.

"NO! Don't, I don't care!" Jenny shook off his hand and ran with Tino chasing after her.

"Wait Jenny!' Tino chased.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face. "HUH? What was THAT all about?" Buttercup asked. "I'm not sure…" Blossom noted, "Let's follow them."

But they were too late. Tino and Jenny were already out of trace. "I guess we'll have to wait until school starts tomorrow then." Buttercup said. "Yeah, let's all go home now, I think it's almost bed time soon." Blossom nudged her. Buttercup looked at Clayton, she stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Clayton. "Good night Clayton." Clayton kissed her back, "Good night."

Blossom, who was watching all of this with impatience, glared at Buttercup. "Buttercup, we got to go NOW!" But Buttercup just ignored her. Blossom turned around and started to walk away, but Adam caught her by the arm. "Aren't you going to say 'good night' to me Blossom?" He smiled at her. Blossom's face turned red, she didn't think Adam wanted to kiss her at all, "Um…yeah, of course." She stammered. Adam leaned towards her, and kissed her on the lips. After their lips parted, Blossom smiled, "Good night Adam. I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright, good night." Adam replied.

A/N Hmm…I think I made it too obvious how this story's going to end. ", Oh well…


End file.
